Playing with the angel
by drade666
Summary: Cas accidentally reveals Sam to Dean while he's helping himself and then Dean gets an idea when he notices the angel's awkwardness.


_**Playing with the angel**_

Cas appeared in the dingy motel room expecting to find the brothers asleep but when he looked closely it was clear one of them was awake. Sam was only slightly stirring under the covers as his breath came in heavy pants while Castiel watched it was clear Sam hadn't noticed him yet. Cas was curious as to what Sam was doing but didn't want to startle him so instead he simply continued to watch until Dean's voice broke through the thick night air.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asked sitting up getting Sam's attention as well

"Cas!" Sam shouted in shock his face flushed red as he turned to see Cas standing in between his and Dean's beds.

"Dude were you just…" Dean trailed off looking over at his brother to take note of his flushed appearance. Sam's face turned a deeper shade of red as he tried to hide his obvious arousal from Dean by shifting to the side slightly but for a moment Dean looked over at Cas to see that he was also shifting from one foot to the other in an awkward fashion.

"Hey Sam" Dean said gesturing his head towards Cas

Sam followed his brother's gaze then nodded at him before getting up with him to walk over to Cas. Cas furrowed his brow at the brothers in confusion, as he remained silent watching them encircle him before wildly looking around when Dean started pulling off his trench coat combined with his suit jacket while Sam worked on his dress shirt. Dean began running his hands along Cas' sides then up his back to his shoulders while Sam finally managed to undo his dress shirt buttons and un-tuck it from his pants to run his mouth along Cas' stomach.

"What are you…?" Cas began to question but Dean swiftly silenced him with a kiss to his lips while Sam nipped, kissed and sucked along his stomach. Cas felt strange as something hot began to curl in his lower belly while he felt his crotch taking particular notice of the administrations from Sam and Dean. Cas started to push at Sam while resisting Dean to get them off of him but to little avail until Dean broke the kiss for air allowing Cas to finally express his protests.

"Sam…ah!" Cas began but gasped as Sam's hand cupped him through his pants, rubbing against the hard flesh beneath. Suddenly Cas couldn't remember what he was supposed to be saying as jolts of pure pleasure ran through him while Sam rubbed his aching length through his pants. Cas was so enthralled that he didn't even notice when Dean popped the button on his pants or when he slid them down his thighs but what he did notice was when they started to move and Sam's hand left him. Sam crawled backwards onto the bed lying on his back taking Cas with him allowing him to lay on top of him until they were settled then he reached for Cas' hands gripping his wrists tightly keeping them in place while the angel straddled Sam's hips. Sam took a moment to enjoy the sight of the angel above him Cas' face was flushed with arousal and behind his eyes Sam could see the confusion as to what was going on. Sam leaned up to Cas' ear as he felt Dean crawl onto the bed, the mattress sinking on either side of him from Dean's knees on it.

"It's alright Cas, promise it'll be good" Sam whispered into Cas' ear making him groan before Sam's mouth was on his. Dean had removed his shirt and pants before crawling up on to the bed behind Cas, yanking on Sam's pants now to pull them off of him along with his boxers freeing his still rock hard cock. Cas pulled again trying to get Sam to release him but Sam kept his grip firmly situated on Cas' wrists as Dean grabbed his hips firmly yanking them towards him to the point where Cas' ass was now tilted upwards. Dean enjoyed the view for a few minutes then moved one of his hands between Cas' thighs brushing his fingers down the length of Cas' cock before running them over his testicles to fondle them then moving back up to grip Cas' cock. Cas moaned while bowing his head to Sam's chest as Dean started stroking him gently while Sam kissed along his collarbone then his neck to his chest.

Sam loved the way Cas' body felt pressed against his, all lean muscle combined with heat along with the short wisps of breath he gave as he panted. Dean pulled his hand off Cas' cock making him whimper in protest before Sam's mouth captured the whimpers by wrapping around his. Dean leaned over the bed to find his duffle bag then pulled out a tube of lube he kept in there just in case he needed it before squeezing it onto the palm of his hand. Dean slid his fingers along Cas' testicles then further up till one brushed along Cas' entrance causing him to gasp then moan as Dean circled his hole in a teasing manner. Sam groaned at the sight of Cas coming undone as Dean teased him making him unable to decide weather he wanted more or less of the sensations he was experiencing as Dean would circle his hole then press in just a little before pulling back out to circle him again. Sam nipped at Cas' jaw line just as Dean fully inserted his finger into him making Cas groan then shudder at the burn of the finger inside him as Dean began to thrust in then out again.

"Dean, go easy" Sam told his brother noting the look on Cas' face

"Too much?" Dean asked slowing the pace a little

"It's good" Sam told him as Cas' expression evened a little with the slower pace

Soon Cas was pressing back against Dean's finger seeking more as Dean added a second finger. Sam could feel Cas grinding against his cock as he bucked forward when Dean found that one spot inside the angel making him feel everything at once.

"Dean…Sam…" Cas moaned

Dean took this as a sign he was ready so Dean removed his fingers earning a protesting whimper from Cas before moving them to Sam's cock. Dean slicked Sam up with the lube then pushed Cas' hips forward a little but only started to stroke him again confusing Cas until he heard Sam gasp beneath him and felt his grip tighten on his wrists. Dean slid two fingers into Sam right off the bat working him open swiftly as he stroked Cas quickly before removing the fingers from Sam. Dean grabbed Cas' hips to position over Sam's cock then spread his cheeks to help sink Cas onto it making him groan from the pain but Sam swiftly captured the angel's mouth, swallowing every moan, groan and gasp he had to offer. Sam spread his legs as Dean got between them then grunted a little as Dean sunk into him then as soon as Dean started to roll his hips so did Sam causing all three of them to come close to the edge very swiftly then tumbling over it all at once. After all three took a few moments to catch their breaths Dean pulled from Sam then Sam pulled from Cas who fell asleep pretty much right after he hit the mattress next to Sam. Dean pushed the other bed close to the other one so they could all fit next to one another before climbing up to snuggle Cas between both him and Sam, gently nuzzling his dark hair while Sam traced lazy patterns on Cas' side all with huge smiles on their faces.


End file.
